It's a Hard Life
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: One day, Valerie is trying to burn off her anger. She goes into the Ghost Zone. But when she finds a clock tower with Danny Fenton in it, and a ghost, she shoots at the ghost, but hits Danny, and gets the biggest shock of her life.


**I had the BEST well not best, but I had an idea for a Danny Phantom oneshot! grins anyway. Now. Here is the description, which is the same as the description that brought you here… I guess.**

**

* * *

Description: One day when Valerie is flying through the ghost zone, trying to take out some of her anger, she comes across a clock tower. And what's unexpected is that Danny Fenton is inside, talking with a ghost like they've been friends forever. Will this lead to revelation?****

* * *

Disclaimer: Me? I don't own Danny Phantom. If you want I'll say it slower. Are you getting all this? Me. No. Own. Danny. Phantom.****

* * *

It's a Hard Life**

I flew around the town, on my jet sled. I was angry at my father for not allowing me to spend my free time on my laptop. Then he told me I was to stay inside for the weekend, when I had things planned with Danny Fenton from school in two hours.

So, I just got up and flew off. On my jet sled, that is. I looked around for ghosts to hunt, so I could get rid of my anger, but I found none. I was hoping to fire a few shots at the annoying pest named Danny Phantom.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. An evil smile spread across my face as I flew my jet sled at full speed towards the Fenton house. Danny had said that he knew I was a ghost hunter, so maybe he might want to come into that ghost zone with me. It was a good idea, or so I thought.

When I reached the door, I saw Sam and Tucker run around the alley. They hadn't seen me, but they had just left Danny's house, and I didn't know why, but I couldn't be bothered asking. I changed back into my normal clothes and rung the doorbell.

Mrs Fenton in her teal blue ghost hunting suit opened the door, her goggles sitting on her head. "Oh hi Valerie, Danny's up in his room." Mrs Fenton told me, before walking back into the kitchen.

I quickly ran upstairs, and knocked on Danny's door in case he was getting dressed. When I received no answer, I cautiously turned the door handle, and opened the door a peek. I saw nothing, so I opened it fully.

No Danny. He wasn't in his room – which was a mess – or his bathroom. I sighed. Danny's parents didn't know he was gone, so he most probably snuck out, not wanting them to know. That's probably why Sam and Tucker ran around the corner.

I shrugged, walked out of the room, and shut the door. I decided that I would have to go into the ghost zone myself, and I hoped that the Fenton's wouldn't open Danny's door. He should've really locked it.

Tiptoeing so no one could hear me, I slowly crept into the basement. I jumped when I saw a familiar girl a few years older than me turn to come out of the basement. "Jazz!" I called out.

"Valerie!" Jazz sounded surprised. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

"Is Danny down there?" I asked quickly. Receiving a no, I pushed past Jazz to see for myself. She just shrugged and walked upstairs. I looked inside the basement, but I didn't find Danny. Hopefully no one would know I'd disappeared.

Changing into my ghost hunting suit, I clicked my heels together, and out came my jet sled. I soared into the ghost zone, not caring about the footsteps that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Surrounding me was green. Millions and millions of green. If I lived here, I think I would never, ever, want to see the colour green again in my whole entire life. And what was worse were all the eyes. Everyone looked at me.

And even worse, was I was the only human in the ghost zone. Or so I thought.

I decided to explore the parts of the ghost zone that I had never seen. Purple doors bobbed up and down continuously, and I feared that if I went too fast, one would float into my path and I could cause some serious damage….

Before I knew it, I had reached a very strange looking clock tower. It looked very ancient. On the outside I saw analogue clocks, and digital clocks. I had a feeling that there were many more clocks inside. And the weirdest thing is that they all had different times on them.

I decided that I would suffer for a very long time if I didn't go inside and check this out. I mean, come on, is there even a ghost that I can't deal with? It's only a clock tower – no tough ghosts would be in there.

When I got to the door, I decided to walk, and put my jet sled away. I slid one of the doors open silently, and I saw no one, but I could hear the voice of an old man, but he wasn't close enough for me to be able to hear what he was saying.

I crept in, shut the door behind me, and looked around. At the end of the room, I saw two chairs. I saw many clocks on the walls, and I saw a few screens that were… ugh… GREEN… on the wall. The two were sitting in chairs.  
The second voice sounded familiar. I snuck up closer, and took a peek. When I saw who it was, I gasped, my stomach playing up. In the ghost zone, talking to a ghost friendlily was the one and only… DANNY FENTON?

They must've heard me, because Danny turned around, but the ghost didn't. I quickly hid behind a large clock, hoping they hadn't seen me. It was probably a trick. Danny had probably been captured by the evil ghost, and if he didn't talk to the ghost as if they were friends, he would be… killed….

"Danny, I'll save you!" I yelled as I ran out from behind the clock.

I got out one of my many ghost hunting weapons, and prepared to fire it up, when I was interrupted by Danny's voice. "Valerie!" he gasped. "No, don't shoot!"

I lowered the gun when Danny jumped in front of the ghost. I gasped. He was protecting this ghost? No way. This creep must be forcing Danny to do that. "Don't worry Danny; I won't let this creep hurt you!" I yelled to the guy who I had a huge crush on.

Danny looked at me, and then at the ghost, and kind of… hit himself on the head. When he did that, he stumbled and fell to the ground. This was my chance. And even if Danny got in my way, he wouldn't get hurt by my gun. Only ghosts got hurt by it – that's what the instructions said anyway.

I charged up my gun and fired. I saw Danny jump in front of the shot, and in front of the old ghost who had just been a child… what the heck was happening? I gasped as the shot HIT DANNY!  
He cried out in pain as a large hole was made in his chest. Something flew out, and the hit continued to the old ghost, but missed him completely, and faded away.

I ran over to Danny and saw that his body was lifeless. Had I KILLED Danny Fenton, my only love? I rushed to look at the thing that was floating in the air above him.  
It was half of a crystal. I had seen an x-ray of human bodies, and all the times I had seen full ones of these… these were heart crystals, which you need to live. I gasped, and slowly put my hands to the crystal.

As soon as I did, things came rushing to me.

_

* * *

Danny was just a new born baby, sitting in his mother's arms, sleeping peacefully, while his mum and dad smiled down at him._

"_I think I'll call him Danny." Maddie Fenton said._

"_Whatever you want, honey." Jack said to his wife._

_

* * *

__Maddie and Danny were in the living room, when Danny gets up and walks for the first time._

"_Jack, Jack!" Maddie called out excitedly "Danny's walking!"_

_Then Danny said, "Mummy." _

"_Jack, Jack, Danny just talked!" Maddie squealed._

"_Would you keep it DOWN? I'm trying to fix the ghost gabber!" Jack's voice was heard._

_

* * *

__Danny had a school bag on his shoulders, and was walking to the front door with his mum, who had some keys in her hand. Jack quickly bounced towards them, with some sort of ghost invention with him._

"_Are you taking that to Danny's first school? Please honey, don't." Maddie asked nicely._

"_I'll leave it in the Fenton Family GAV then. Come on Danny, it's your first day of school!"_

"_Come on Jazz, time for school!" Maddie called out and the girl came skipping up to them. The four walked out of the door, and on their way to the school._

_

* * *

_

"_I'm late!" Danny Fenton called out._

"_Have fun at your first day of high school!" Maddie called out from the kitchen. "Ask Jazz if she's coming home on the bus, and then call us!"_

_

* * *

"__Hi, I'm Samantha, but if you dare call me Samantha, you will regret it." Sam introduced herself to Danny._" 

"_Hey Sam, this is Tucker, and I'm Danny."_

_

* * *

"__We're going out for a bit kids. Don't you DARE touch the Fenton ghost portal." Jack yelled out to his kid and his kid's friends._" 

_The parents left the house._

"_Let's check out that ghost portal."_

_

* * *

__Danny was in a hazmat suit with opposite colours to Danny Phantom's. He walked into the ghost portal, and suddenly a flash was seen, and Danny's screaming was heard. Sam and Tucker panicked, and when the flash was gone, and Danny had stopped screaming, they peered into the portal.  
Danny had turned into… Danny Phantom!  
__

* * *

__Danny Phantom was fighting the evil Wisconsin ghost for the first time. He was pushed out of the library, and turned back into Danny Fenton. The Wisconsin ghost watched this and said, "Danny Phantom, is Jack's SON?" And when two black rings came up, he said, "Well, what do you know." And turned into Vlad Masters.__

* * *

__Danny was chasing after a ghost dog, and it went through my dad's work place, ruining all the security systems, and making him get fired._

_Danny was at the park, reading a book about teaching dog's to do something. He whistled and the dog came running. I came around the corner, and was about to shoot them. I shot at them but missed._

_Later Danny was looking for something to send the dog back to the ghost zone when I come and tried to shoot him. He finds the squeaky toy, gives it to the dog, and then the dog disappears. Danny is glad._

_

* * *

__It was the time in town hall, when Danny Phantom became public enemy number one._

"_Walker!" Danny yelled. "I should've guessed you'd end up in the guy who makes the rules."_

"_Shouldn't you be running?" The mayor asked._

"_Shouldn't you?" Danny asked, bringing out the Fenton Thermos._

_

* * *

__I was hiding behind a bush. Danny Phantom was fighting with the suit that I wasn't in._

"_Valerie's not in here." Danny figured out. "So I don't have to hold back!"_

_

* * *

__Danny was at the Nasty Burger, his friends and family (and Mr Lancer) were tied up there by some ghost equipment. Danny was facing someone who looked eviller, and older than him. Though they were the same people, just from different times._

"_I guess," Danny panted. "The future isn't as set in stone as you think it is."_

_Then the most powerful attack I've seen came from his mouth, and defeated the other thing. Danny changed back, and gasped.  
He ran towards the Nasty Burger, and two rings appeared. "I can't go ghost!" He gasped. "NOOOOOO!" _

_Suddenly, the Nasty Burger blew up, and then time stopped. The ghost that Danny was protecting now appeared, and put some sort of medallion over Danny's head. _

_Danny came to life, and wobbled. Catching his balance, he gasped, "Clockwork?"_

_The ghost pointed to Danny's family and friends, who were now in the air, with Mr Lancer._

_Danny had the biggest smile I'd ever seen when he saw his family. "You saved them? I-I-I-I don't understand."_

_The ghost named clockwork too was smiling. He changed into an adult. "The observants look at time like they're watching a parade. One thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them._

"_I see the parade from above. All the twists and turns it might, or might not, take." He was an old man by now, and he winked._

"_You knew all this was going to happen. All of it." They flew down lower, towards the floating people who had been saved. "Even this part."_

"_It's the way it's supposed to be. And here we are, with you, a fourteen year old child risking his life to save the people you care about." Clockwork told him. "Time in."_

_They appeared in Danny's classroom. "You've given everyone else in your life a second chance, why not you?" _

_

* * *

The images faded away, and I got everything. Danny… was half ghost. Danny Phantom was a good ghost. This Clockwork was a good ghost. Danny had never wanted to hurt me. I had seen the outside of Danny Phantom, but I had never cared to look on the inside. And I was ashamed.  
Clockwork turned around. "If you wish to save your friend, put the heart crystal back in."_The images faded away, and I got everything. Danny… was half ghost. Danny Phantom was a good ghost. This Clockwork was a good ghost. Danny had never wanted to hurt me. I had seen the outside of Danny Phantom, but I had never cared to look on the inside. And I was ashamed.Clockwork turned around. "If you wish to save your friend, put the heart crystal back in." 

I nodded, and pulled the heart crystal into Danny's body. Danny's pupils returned, and his blood flowed through his body. He began to breath, and when he sat up, I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into his shoulder. "If only I had known."

Danny put his arms around me, and comforted me as I apologised for being so mean to him, and never looking on the inside. Not all ghosts were evil. And I was in love with one.

**

* * *

I finally finished it! Did you know, that this had taken so long because I was like, getting up to the good part, and then stopping because I didn't know how to make her find out? Ah well. I hope you enjoyed that!  
Love Kirst…**


End file.
